Daleks
Dalek Features Class: Hostile Weapon(s): Dalek Laser, Melee Attack Speed: Unkown Abilities: Smart Entity System, Digging, Collecting Items, Crafting Blocks, Fighting, Flight Planet(s) Found On: Minecraftia General Overview: The Daleks in the DWCM are images recreated form the TARDIS' memory. The TARDIS spawns three Daleks. The Daleks main goal is to convert Minecraftia into New Skaro. These three will originaly pioneer out into the world serching for a suitable area to set up their base. It will be fairly close to where the TARDIS crash landed. They start their base by digging and making a small fortress underground. Once the fortress is established, the Daleks will promote themselves into many different classes, each with their own specific job. They then clone themselves to raise their numbers. After digging and collecting resources, they make more bases underground, each of which is connected to their original with tunnels. They eventually make a fortress above ground, and start terraforming. If they conquor Minecraftia, they begin building ships to attack other planets. Dalek Classes Overseer - Dalek Overseers are the general managers of the colony. They assign tasks to drones and commanders, and delegate what tasks are to be competed. They also recive all the experiance that Drones and Commanders collect. This is then converted into a substance that can be used to track the Overseer. Dalek Overseers may promote Daleks into higher ranks if a new one is needed for any reason. When Daleks come into contact with XP orbs, the orbs will be converted into Dalek XP. It will turn black, and then start moving towards the Dalek Overseer. This allows the player to have a way of tracking it down. Commander - The Commanders dont do much more that the drones, but they do have a higher authority and can monitor the status of the colony. They may also promote Daleks. They mine down to bedrock level and build a small base. They delegate which areas will be reserved for resources, and which kinds. They moniter the status of the colony. Drone Miner- Miners are responsible for mining operations. They gather any ores, stone and wood that they find. They also build rooms and tunnels. They are a Dalek Drone. They do not scan for resources, but in fact simply dig in patterns like a player would. They collect wood by either returnign to the surface, or using a synthetic wood producer. Drone Technician- Technicians stay inside of rooms. They create cloning devices, teleporters, and armor forges. They are a Dalek Drone. They monitor the technological blocks such as teleporters and armor manufacturing blocks. They also act as medics, and tend to injured members of the colony. Drone Fighter- Fighters guard rooms and borders. While all Daleks are deadly, the Fighters have improved armor and weapons. They do not move much until they see a mob, or are alerted by a Commander or Overseer. When alerted, they will form a squad, or multiple squads and begin a search. They are capable of mining, but do not unless an enemy is taking shelter. They are a Dalek Drone. When they are not in use, they will remain dormant in a storage room until activated. Special Drone Fighter- This particular Dalek is in charge of the world conversion. The Daleks do not wish to merely occupy a planet, they want the planet to become their home, and as such, they assign a Dalek to terraform Minecraftia. This will turn the grass red, and remove all trees, in order to resemble Skaro. Paradigm- The Paradigm Daleks are the latest model of Daleks. Armed with an upgraded suit, they server as leaders for the Daleks. Storm- Little is known about this Dalek, but the technology that makes him rivals that of the Gallifreyans. Time Controller- Nothing is known about this Dalek. It appeared in several audio dramas. Spider Dalek- Little is known about this Dalek, but it can displace blocks when moving. Time War Special Weapons Dalek- Nothing is known about this Dalek. For more information on Daleks, visit the iKingsSGC Forums.